Top 20 SNES Games
20-11 Jon wanted to do a top 20 SNES games of all times list. Jon loves the SNES games because they didn't rely on high definition graphics like games today. They relied on solid game play. They take you to another world. These aren't the best SNES games of all time, these are just Jon's favorites. 20. Tetris Attack. Tetris just had falling blocks, it wasn't as exciting as Mario. The Tetris Attack came in and had personality. There is nothing more satisfying than dumping blocks onto your friend's screen. 19. Cold Shadow. A game about Donald Duck putting on a Hawaiian shirt, blue hat and turns into a ninja. This game is just too weird for Jon to understand. 18. Firepower 2000. Have you been living under the average person's roof for the past twenty years? Oh, well you probably haven't heard of Firepower then. Jon loves the Fo' reel music. It has scary bosses and a unique weapon system. It stands out as an underrated gem. 17. Aladdin. Disney games were had an unusual high quality. The graphics and design were among the best for the console, and the jumps are just so satisfying. 16. Kirby Super Star. Everything you know about modern Kirby started with Kirby Super Star. This game is legendary. 15. TMNT: Turtles in Time. Arcade ports usually suck, but this game was almost a perfect port. This is Jon's favorite Arcade Beat 'em ups of all time, and the best multiplayer experience ever. Amazing sound effects, fluid animation, great hit detection and fantastic bosses. 14.' F-Zero'. Jon can't think of anything to say about F-Zero, but it absolutely deserves the number 14 spot. 13. Super Game Boy. After the "genius" concept of the Game Boy Advance with a glossy screen with no back-light, this was a much better option, as well as the Nintendo 64 version. 12. Super Metroid. Jon isn't as big of a fan of Super Metroid as other people, but he still loves this game. It got everything right. Fluid controls, realistic sound effects and fantastic music. 11. Donkey Kong Country 3. Why do people say this game sucks? Jon found this game a welcome change from previous experiences. Nobody likes Kiddy Kong, but it's not enough to ruin the games perfect music, levels and game physics. Top 10 SNES games The second half of Jon's top 20 SNES games. 10. Earthbound. The weirdness of games like this takes the immersion that much further. Jon doesn't like this game as a game, but as an experience, it's great. 9. Super Castlevania IV. Epic scenery, the classic whip, the graphics on the bosses, the music, crisp graphics, the sound effects and the most perfect game play controls in all of the linear Castlevania's. 8.' Donkey Kong Country'. Look at the pre-rendered graphics. It almost looks realistic. 7. Final Fantasy VI (or III). Rather than being given a wall of text, you experience the story yourself. Jon also loves the music. 6. Zombies at my Neighbors. Pretty much the best multiplayer game on the SNES. The game is hard and challenging. 5. Super Mario RPG. This was the first RPG that Jon had ever played and he couldn't understand why Mario couldn't jump. Jon ended up emulating the game because his cartridge got waterlogged after not playing it for so long. Killer graphics and music, and there was actually some tactics involved. 4.' Diddy's Kong Quest'. Every Donkey Kong Country game is on this list because they are groundbreaking and perfect. 3. Super Mario World. This was the first game that Jon actually owned. 2. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Yoshi's Island is the finest platformer to grace the Earth. Every level is different, the controls are fluid, the jump is refined, the level design is perfect, the tongue gives a new layer of depth that couldn't be achieved in a regular Mario game, the jump is multi-dimensional, the music, sounds and graphics are perfect. It's perfect. 1. Super Mario All Stars. The music gives Jon deep happiness. Four Mario games on one cartridge - what could be better? Mario 3 might be the best Mario game ever made. Category:Episodes Category:Top 10s Category:Gaming videos Category:2010 videos Category:Videos with multiple parts